On My Own
by Curiosity Collected
Summary: The Boss Wolf survived. His confusion and pain feels never-ending. He's doesn't remember himself or anything about his past. But after visits with some form of a supernatural being, he slowly starts to unravel the mystery. He will then choose to be the hero that Gongmen City needs.


**Author's note: Sup guys. First story on this account, so please read n review. I hope you enjoy. Constructive critisisim is accepted.**

**Days Go By**

The tattered wolf lied on the cold stone ground of his cell unconscious. His head grew weary and his chest throbbed in pain. It hurt twice as much when he awoke, making him grip his chest tightly while taking massive breaths. His right eye snapped open as it darted around the room, examining in a panicked way. He finally settled and tried picking himself up. He was dizzy and weak-legged, so he clung to the wall to keep him from collapsing.

"Oh, look who's finally awake," the wolf heard come from the outside of the cell. He pressed his skull against the wall and stared out the bars keeping him imprisoned and glared at a rhino guard who was smiling menacingly.

"Where-where am I?" he choked out, still clutching his heart.

"Black Dragon Prison. Your new home." The wolf picked his head up, confused.

"Prison?...The hell did I do?" The guard then unholstered his axe and pointed it at the canine through the cell door.

"Don't act like you don't know, scum! You think I'm stupid or something?" The wolf then ducks his head down and makes a sudden realization.

"I-I don't even know who I am..." The rhino wasn't buying it.

"Sure, like you just forget about something as big as that. You're going to be here for a long time, buddy." The wolf finally gave up and dizzily hobbled to the cell bars and leaned against them.

"Well, can I at least ask you something?"

"What?" the guard scoffed. The wolf ushered him to come closer.

"Closer..." he whispered. The guard inched closer. "Closer..." The rhino was now face to face with the canine.

"What?"

Then, the wolf bolted his arms out, grabbed the guard and repeatedly smashed his head into the cell bars. It only took a few hits to completely subdue him. The canine gave himself a breath from exerting all that energy as he glanced down at the unconscious guard. He then reached down, took the keys from his belt and unlocked the door. He shoved it open and let himself fall out and on onto the ground. He forced himself up and held onto his chest while he hobbled out of the cell block.

After a few minutes, he found a door that read "Infirmary". He slowly opened the door and peeked his nose in, sensing no one was there. He stepped inside and quickly shut the door. He took the time to peek down his burlap top and see what was causing his pain. Two identical bandaged covering two wounds. It appears that he had been stabbed. He ripped the bandages off and limped over to a cabinet that read "Sentatives & Painkillers". In there, he found syringes all prepped and ready. Although he didn't know what they were, he took one and jammed it into his chest, injecting the liquid into his blood. He grunted in pain before ripping the needle out.

Suddenly, he heard a chattering coming from down the hall. The wolf quickly observed the room for an escape route.

"C'mon, c'mon..." he whispered to himself. He looked around until he came across a trash chute in the wall. They were getting closer, making him panic slightly. He darted down the chute and began to descend throuch surprisingly fast. "OOOHHH SHIIIIIIT!" he yelled as he came to an abrupt halt...into a garbage can full of used medical supplies.

He gagged and coughed as he began to try and fish himself out. He finally managed to pull himself out of the clutter and plop onto the ground. The wolf quickly stood back up and began to brush himself off when he suddenly felt a sharp pinch in his lower back. He looked back and saw a used needle sticking into the area just above his tail. He bit his lip and yanked it out painfully before throwing it to the ground in anger. He then realized his surroundings.

An alley. He saw people commersing through the streets from both ends. He began to trot to his left when he saw two Gongmen City guards appear from his front. The wolf swiftly slid behind the dumpster, hoping they hadn't seen him. After realizing they didn't, he sat there and listened to them banter.

"Man, the streets are booming today."

"Yeah, I know. Probably thanks to all the jobs being practically handed out to build a new palace for the future Lord."

"Or lady."

"Right. And just to think that only three weeks ago that the Tower of Sacred Flame fell."

"Hey, it could have been much worse."

"Yeah. Thank goodness the Jade Palace masters showed up when they did."

"If they had been a day later, Shen would have totalled Gongmen City."

_Tower of Sacred Flame? Jade Palace? Shen? What are they talking about? _The wolf thought to himself as he waited for a chance to escape.

"Yeah, but don't forget, his army of wolves are also to blame. They helped the basterd indefinitly."

"No good scum. I haven't seen one of them since the liberation."

"Probably too scared to come out of hiding. They'll either be imprisoned or killed if anyone sees 'em."

"Yeah, but I heard their alpha dog survived. In fact, I think we threw in a cell just after Shen's defeat."

"Well that's good news."

Suddenly, a third voice came rushing out of nowhere.

"You two! Come with me! A prisoner has escaped! Secure the streets, but don't start a panic."

_They must be talking about me._

"Right!"

"Got it!"

The wolf heard the three run off into the opposite direction, leaving him a chance. He quickly jogged over to the end of the alley where the guards had just been and peeked out to see them scurrying off. He settled back on the wall and waited for the right chance to take. He spotted a pig with a black cloak and hood. He waited...and waited...until he came near and snatched him by the collar and yanked him to the ground. The canine quickly pressed his knee against his neck and muffled his screams with his paw until he was fully unconscious. He stood backand looked at himself.

"How did I know how to do that?"

The wolf rapidly shook the thought as he remembered he was a fugitive. He took the man's cloak and threw it over himself. He flipped the hood up and walked out into the crowd, unnoticed. As he walked around the crowd, he tried to look for something, anything familiar, but it was fruitless. Beginning to grow claustrophobic, he quickly dashed out of the clusters of people and into a small shop.

He looked around and quickly discovered it to be a fortune telling booth. The only two things he really saw were a rug and an elderly lady on the rug. For some reason, she had a familiar look to him, but he couldn't fully remember her at all. She looked up and saw the canine, greeting him with a smile.

"My, my. What do we have here?"


End file.
